A Match Making Mess
by Rosel
Summary: AH/AU. Loosely based on Emma/Clueless and 27 Dresses. Bonnie Bennet has a bit of a problem taking care of people in her life. Rebekah has a problem with thinking she knows what is best for everyone. And both girls might have a rude awakening. Stebekah, Kennett
1. Chapter 1

**A Match Making Mess**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Vampire Diaries I can't even tell you what I'd do if I did because that would just be too long.**

**A/N: This is an all human fic based off of two movies Emma/Clueless and 27 Dresses. You can blame my sister SmileyOriginals we did these bets and they turned into fanfic challenges. I wanted her to do something more canon and she wanted be to do an AU all human. So this is entirely her fault. And if you haven't already checked out her fic Dark Paradise you really should because it is amazing. Alright enough stalling here it is. This will be Kennett, Stebekah, Belijah, Eelijah, Forwood, mentions of Jana and Beremy. Possible more pairing later you know in case that wasn't enough for you. **

Bonnie Bennett had a busy night. She had two weddings to go to and help with. One was her bosses brother's wedding and the other her best friend's brother's wedding. So she had to go to both of them. And sure she had helped a little with both. The company she worked for had all of the connections so she had helped with both venues and since they both had to be at the same night it worked out well. She also helped set them both up with caterers and the designers so both nights would be special. It was expected of her being the head assistant on one of the biggest corporations out there. She had to plan so many events for them this really was second nature. It was what she did after all. This was really no different.

So here she was talking to Elena telling her that her brother's wedding would go done without a hitch. Elena nodded and smiled and said, "Thanks Bon, for everything."

"It's what I'm here for." Bonnie said.

"I know. OK. I better go see how Jeremy is doing." Elena said.

"Go. I actually got to go too." Bonnie said eager for the opening to leave.

Elena's brows furrowed and she looked a little sad and said, "You're going to be there for the ceremony aren't you?"

"Of course." Bonnie said.

Bonnie looked at the time on her cell and calculated how long it would take her to get from this chapel to the downtown Cathedral.

Then Caroline came running out adjusting her blue silk dress and then she smoothed out her ruffled hair. She had just gotten out of the coat closet followed by her-long time who the heck knew when they ever would get married but didn't matter anyway- boyfriend Tyler.

Oh Caroline. She was never good at being subtle. Bonnie would have probably lectured her on her obvious display but she really didn't have the time.

"Oh thank goodness you're bolting!" Caroline said not really trying hard to use her inside voice.

"What no. I will be back." Bonnie assured her.

"Oh please tell me you're not actually trying to go to both weddings." Caroline said looking overdramatically horrified.

"Well, yeah." Bonnie said.

"That is insane! Your insane! Not to mention masochistic." Caroline stated still appalled.

Bonnie huffed not really having time for this, she knew her friend meant well.

"It's not like that Caroline. I'm being here for Elena and her whole family their like my family." Caroline put her finger towards her mouth in a gagging gesture like she was going to get sick from just the thought.

"Oh come on, you're here and I bet if you had anything to do with the company I work for you would go to both." Bonnie said.

"Katherine works there and she isn't going to both." Caroline said.

"Her brother is getting married. This takes priority. Besides I have a bigger position there and I would be more expected to be there." Bonnie insisted.

"Yeah you should go and then you should have hot wedding sex with your boss. And not come back here, like ever you know unless that hot wedding sex results in a shotgun wedding in that case I call maid of honor."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said, "Please, it really isn't that big of a deal I can handle two little weddings."

"He's your ex Bonnie." Caroline said.

"It was in the past Caroline." Bonnie said trying to brush that small fact off.

"Uh, it's still sick and it's even worse that you had helped so much, it's disturbing I mean it would be one thing if it was part of your master plan to break them up or something but no your seriously going to help your ex-boyfriend get married it's so messed up." Caroline continued with her rant.

Bonnie pushed passed her and said, "I don't have time for your judging Caroline."

"Who me? I'm not judgmental. I am just trying to make you happy!" Caroline shouted at Bonnie as she ran out of the chapel.

She loved her and all but sometimes she got in her way. She needed to be there for everyone, it was just who she was and she was sure Caroline would eventually understand that.

Bonnie then arrived to the big Mikaelson's wedding. Everything looked magnificent but she needed to double check and make sure everything was perfect. Then she had to check on Elijah her boss. He was leaving the bathroom trying to fix his tie. She knew he was having a hard time with his little brother getting married and then with all of the crazy business deals going on along being in the public eye. It was already hard enough having to deal with his mother and trying to keep what really happened to her out of the public eye. He had so much stress to deal with. He was messing with his bowtie, frustratingly trying to tie it. She came up to stop him.

"Elijah, please let me help."

She took his tie and tied it for him.

He smiled at her and said, "How do you do that?"

"It's not that hard." Bonnie laughed.

"No, I mean, you're always there just when I need you." Elijah said with that warm smile that made her melt just a little.

"It's what I am here for." Bonnie said smiling.

"I'm glad." He said smiling warmly.

Then she said, "Well, you better go, your brother needs you."

"Thanks again Bonnie." Elijah said as he rushed into the massive hall were the wedding was at.

Bonnie then took a seat in the back while Elijah took his place as best man in by the elegant Alter in the front. She sighed as she watched him talk to his brother who looked absolutely wistful. It must be nice to be so in love, where it could make everything disappear. She doubted she would ever feel that way.

Oh well. She checked her watch. If she left now she would make it for the ceremony. She looked around at the majestic Cathedral Hall with the candle lit room. It would look beautiful. She could just sit here and enjoy the ceremony. Sage was her friend after all. But they weren't anyway near as close to her and Elena. Elena would want her to be at the ceremony, she saw the puppy dog look on her face. How could she just disappoint her like that? Caroline's voice was in her head, "Because it's sick. Because he's your ex boyfriend. Because he kissed you and said he loved you and then he broke your heart. Because he told Elena Anna was always the one for him." She shook the disturbing thoughts away. It happened years ago. He was her high school boyfriend. It was ridiculous to get all mushy and sad over a high school boyfriend. And they became friends after that. She was still there for him and Elena like she always was. Elena was really adamant that she make the ceremony, she had to be there for Elena.

She got up to leave as she opened the door she bumped into someone.

"My apologies darling."

Bonnie looked up to see a devilishly handsome guy with messy golden brown hair.

He had a smirk on his face and their eyes locked. Then she immediately backed away snapping herself out of the mini hot guy trance. And then she rolled her eyes as he scanned her body like she was a piece of meat.

"It's okay, I was just leaving."

"Really? The wedding will start soon." He said.

"I have to go." Bonnie insisted.

"I'd hate to see you leave but I will enjoy the view none less." He said with that smirk still plastered on his face.

"Wow does that line really work for you?" Bonnie said disgusted as she stomped out of there.

"Why don't you stick around and find out?" Kol asked.

Bonnie looked at him and back at the wedding and considered for a moment to stay. But she brushed the thought off. She would never hear the end of it from Elena.

"I'm busy." Bonnie said.

"Why darling? Why are you here if you're just going to leave before the wedding starts?"

"It's none of your business. I don't even know you." Bonnie said.

"Well that can always be remedied, darling." He said still with that devilish smirk.

Bonnie shook her head disgusted. Who did this guy think he was anyway?

"Whatever, I am out of here." Bonnie said she brushed past him and got out of there. She didn't have time for this.

Rebekah sat at her table happy to be watching the Bride and Groom dance incandescently happy. Rebekah smiled triumphantly while sipping her Champaign.

Stefan shook his head.

"Do you have to look at them like it is part of your accomplishment?" Stefan asked.

"Well they practically are. I introduced them. Sage is my friend and Finn is my brother. Why shouldn't I be happy that I made them so happy?" Rebekah asked.

"I think they manage to make each other happy just fine."

Rebekah still smiled smugly, "You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first."

"Oh yes that is me I have this overwhelming need to interfere in other people's lives. Oh wait that's you." Stefan deadpanned.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Rebekah asked still triumphant.

"This time." Stefan said weary.

"Is that a challenge?" Rebekah asked him excitedly.

"Oh no, it is not a challenge for all that is holy. Rebekah don't take it as a challenge." Stefan pleaded with her.

"Since when have I ever listened to you Stefan?" Rebekah asked with that glow in her eye, which frustrated him to his core.

"You really should start, I am very wise." Stefan said.

"Pffft. Yeah right. Now let me see who shall be the two lucky people who I shall bring happiness to?" Rebekah said while searching the crowd. A wedding was a perfect place to spot who the lonely people were.

"You mean your next victims?" Stefan asked.

Rebekah ignored Stefan and continued to scan the crowd.

Rebekah watched Bonnie Bennett run into the hall stopping herself from almost tripping and smoothing out her dress. It looked like she was trying to blend in acting like she had just not arrived.

Rebekah pursed her lips giddily. Stefan looked at her and followed her gaze to Bonnie. He shook his head in disapproval.

Then Rebekah said, "She's perfect. I don't why I didn't think of trying to set her up sooner."

"Leave Bonnie alone, please."

"Pfft. Now why would I do that?" Rebekah asked like the suggestion was ridiculous.

"Because I work with her and she practically keeps this company together by being your brother's assistant. Your brother could not do his part in running this company if it wasn't for her efficiency."

Rebekah looked at him suspiciously and said, "Oooo Stefan do you have a crush? Do you want me to set you up?"

"Please never do that and no I do not have a crush on her but no one can deny that she goes above and beyond for your brother and he would be lost without her." Stefan said.

"My brother?" She asked as she scanned the hall to see him sitting on the table drinking his Champaign just watching the crowd looking a bit melancholy while Klaus was talking to him. Rebekah knew Elijah was not listening to their older brother. He did look like he could use some female companionship. His eyes lit up when he spotted Bonnie walk towards him.

"Oh no, no, no, no. That was not me giving you a suggestion." Stefan said his voice in full panic mode.

"Yes, look at him. How his eyes lit up when he saw her." Rebekah said sweetly.

"He was most likely happy to have distraction from Klaus yammering on and on about business."

"My brother does not yammer. No one in my family yammers." Rebekah defended.

"Sure. Sure." Stefan said.

Rebekah continued to watch Bonnie as she put a stray strand of her hair behind her ear while she talked to Elijah she played with the loose curl with the tip of her finger still giving Elijah her undivided attention.

"Oh, yes, this is coming together quite nicely." Rebekah said like the horse she just bet on was winning the race.

Then Bonnie kept on looking at her watch and after a while she left Elijah and Klaus in a hurry.

"See that? She had an opening, he had an opening, but they both refused to take it and you know why?" Rebekah said.

"They don't like each other that way. They don't want to ruin the office dynamics with needless complications?" Stefan insisted.

"No. They need my help. And I am so graceful enough to help them." Rebekah said with glee.

"They are really lucky to have a friend like you." Stefan said sarcastically.

"I know. Aren't they?" Rebekah said with smile plastered on her face.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Look if you must set Bonnie up with someone can you please do it with anyone else? He is her boss, it would be inappropriate and could make things difficult for the company. The nice business flow that Bonnie and Elijah have is working really well for our company. The stocks are high, our competitors are kept at bay and things are going well. Do not ruin it, because you're bored."

"Oh, please Stefan stop being so dramatic the world will not end because Bonnie and Elijah get together. The company will do just fine and it might actually do even better."

Stefan lowered his head down in defeat this wasn't going to end well, not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved. **

Kol Mikealson expertly fixed the filter on his professional camera. He went around the grand hall taking pictures of the wedding. Sage had wanted as many pictures of all of the guests as possible. Finn wanted to make sure his bride was happy. Oh his poor brother was so in love. He was just glad that he actually accepted his services as their main professional photographer. They had plenty of photographers under their employ working for one of the many magazines they owned, not to mention one of the most famous family enterprises out there, they could have the best photographers in the world and they still picked him, even after he broke off away from the family business. Most of his family was not too happy about that. But he needed it. He needed to go out on his own.

As he went around the room taking pictures of guests, he stopped as he caught sight of an exotic woman, with fine caramel skin and smooth silk dress fluttering against her legs as she pulled down her skirt nervously.

He stopped at her taking her picture at different angles. His breath escaped his body as he watched the beauty. She was the girl he bumped into before the wedding. He couldn't help but wonder about her and why in the world she left the wedding before it even started but here she was in all of her glory.

She almost fell and then steadied herself, which made Kol chuckle.

Then she walked across the ball room she stopped happily sitting next to Elijah. Uh. Really? So was she his date? Were they dating? If it was serious he was sure Elijah would mention it at the bachelor party. He asked him how his love life was and Elijah answered with his usual he and his computer were really happy with together. Workaholic jokes. He never really found them funny. Especially when workaholics made them about themselves, like they were wearing it like a badge of honor or something.

He watched this girl talk to her brother she smiled at him, telling him that perhaps there was something romantic going on, but then she divided her attention from him to her cell phone.

Speaking of workaholics, she must be one too. It's kind of rude to go to his brother's wedding with her mind on work. He decided he should tell her a thing or two about manners and have her lighten up a little. His brother clearly wasn't up to the task, so he would have to volunteer.

He watched her as she fiddled with her cell phone. Then she finally put it in her purse. Then she got up right before she gave a bright smile to Elijah.

He took that as his cue. He quickly sauntered in front of her, blocking the doorway.

"Oh, it's you again." She said folding her arms and tapping her index finger on her forearm.

"So you missed me. I was afraid we would never meet again." Kol said.

"I hoped I never see you again." Bonnie muttered.

"Oh, I'm hurt." Kol said mockingly.

"I bet. Get out of my way." She demanded.

He ignored her and continued to stand in her way.

"You know, it's incredibly rude doing what you're doing." Kol said.

"You don't know what I'm doing." She said frustrated.

"I can stifle at a guess. You have a busy work load but your friends with the bride so you decided to show up but you just can't stop thinking about work so you're traveling back and forth between the two."

"Nope. Wrong. Now let me pass you Neanderthal."

He shrugged, "Enlighten me then."

"I don't know you so I don't have to tell you a thing." Bonnie said frusterated.

"I will let you pass, once you tell me what's more important than my brother's wedding."

She raised her eyebrow, "Your brother? Then that makes you Kol Mikealson."

"The one and only." He said proudly.

She watched him for a moment reflective and said, "Hmmmm that makes sense."

"It does. Have you heard about me then?"

"Yeah, you're Kol Mikealson irresponsible party boy. You gave up your job in the family business to prance around the world taking pictures of half naked women." She said not hiding her disapproval.

"It's a tough life but someone has to do it." He said overdramatic.

She snorted, "Whatever, let me pass."

She said as she tried walk around him.

He still stood in front of her moving his index finger back and forth.

Then he said, "A deal is deal. I'll move once you tell me where you're going."

Bonnie huffed annoyed and then said, "Fine. If you must know, I have another wedding."

He looked at her and said, "Wow, that's worse than the work thing."

"It's not. I needed to be here and the other wedding, they're my family and this is my bosses brothers...What am I doing? I don't need to explain myself to you. A deal is a deal, get out of my way." Bonnie said trying to push him out of her way.

He smoothly moved out of her path raising his hands up in surrender. As she left he continued to watch her leave tilting his head as she agitatedly marched in the hallway and towards the exit. He smirked as he admired the view. He couldn't peal his eyes away from her. She suddenly stopped just as she was about to head out of the door. She took her cell phone out of her purse and looked at it for a moment. Her mood worsened and then she shoved her phone back in her purse.

He moved out of sight so she would not see him watching her. She was about to continue the same way she was going. Then she turned around walking around the corner.

She leaned against the wall putting a hand through her hair frustrated. Then she let her head fall backwards letting out a long sigh. She had that worn out exhausted look on her face. In that moment he felt that workaholic assumption may have not been that far off. There was something eerily beautiful about her stillness. She looked fatigued, exhausted even, like she just wanted to stop from the constant going and going that life brought her but didn't know how. He could not look away from this beauty. He needed to know more. She then went in her purse and took out her compact mirror to fix herself up. Then she took a deep breath and walked with confidence. She went towards the hall he quickly sprinted back into the ball room so she would not catch him in his voyeurism.

He took random pictures from across the room and spotted Rebekah and Stefan talking to Elijah. Then he moved his camera around the room and saw her enter. He counted five seconds before he approached her again.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"I should ask you the same thing." Kol said intrigued.

"I am no longer needed there." She said masking some kind of hurt he cannot decipher.

"Lovely, that means you can join me for a dance, darling." Kol said.

"I'm not your darling and I am not joining you for a dance." Bonnie said.

She said giving a piercing spiteful look.

"Are you sure? It is a wedding after all. Shouldn't you be having fun?"

He asked with a challenge in his eyes.

"Dancing with a playboy is not exactly my idea of fun."

"Oh I can give you lots of ideas for fun." He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Thanks but..."

A classy tango began to play. Then he took her hand and spun her right there. She twirled briskly. She gave up on rejecting him and danced. He pulled her close to him and she pushed him away and challenged him for dominance. She moved her feet towards him, moving her hips closer to his. She forgot about denying him and fell into moving her body to the steady rhythm of the beat. He took her hip moving it closer to him she then moved closer raising her leg wrapping it around his. He moved his hand up her leg, slowly, admiring it. She seemed to be waking up a bit from this strange trance she had been in. Her eyes opened wide as she looked up at him. She then released her leg. She began to back away from him and then he took her hand dipping her backwards. Then he pulled her up. Her heart raced, her breathing became erratic, and her skin flushed.

As the song ended she looked back up at his deep chocolate eyes. Then she let go of him a little embarrassed that she danced so vigorously with a guy she barely knew. It was just a dance. It wasn't that bad was it? She used to like going out dancing with Caroline and Elena but it has been a really long time since she went. She was surprised she remembered how to dance.

"Would you care for the next dance miss...?"

"Bennett, Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie said a little flustered.

"Bennett as in my brothers …?" Kol asked starting to tense up.

"Best assistant I ever had, yes that is who she is." Elijah said walking up to them.

"Oh." Kol said sounding like a kid who was just informed he couldn't play with the shiny new toy he was enamored with.

"May I cut in?" Elijah asked.

"That would be great." Bonnie said smiling sweetly.

Then Kol spotted Rebekah dancing with Stefan giving Kol the glare of death.

Then he heard Elijah say, "Rebekah just informed me how I couldn't let you leave the wedding without a proper dance from me."

Bonnie smiled up at Elijah. Kol just wasn't going to stand out there in the middle of the dance floor and watch his brother dance with the girl he was just dancing with.

He went to get a drink.

Then Rebekah and Stefan followed him. He swore those two were connected at the hip.

"That was some display you just did there. You do realize this is Finn and Sages wedding. You shouldn't be stealing their spotlight." Rebekah said.

"I wasn't trying to steal anything." Kol defened as she took his drink.

"Are you sure about that? Because it looks like you are trying to steal your brother's girl." Rebekah said pointedly.

"His girl? So she is his girl." Kol said out loud to himself troubled. The last thing he wanted was to put the moves on his brother's girl.

"She's not his girl." Stefan chimed in perturbed. He could tell that Stefan has been annoyed with Kol's dear sister all night, which has been the norm for years.

"Don't listen to him brother for all you are concerned she is Elijah girl." She said forcefully.

He gave her a sideway glance. Then he looked at his brother dancing with Bonnie. They dance pleasantly with the proper distance between them.

"Does he fancy her?" Kol inquired, not quite sure.

"She's his assistant." Stefan said.

"I heard." Kol said still watching Bonnie and Elijah dance.

"He fancies her; he just doesn't know it yet." Rebekah said stubborn with a hand placed on her hip.

"Oh, I see, they're one of your little projects." Kol said amused.

"They both want to be happy." Rebekah retorted.

"And you just know that they will make each other happy." Kol said.

"Hey, I saw that Finn and Sage would be perfect for each other and now here we are at their wedding."

"Oh, please for the last time introducing them is not the same as interfering and trying to force them together." Stefan said infuriated.

"Ignore him." Rebekah said to Kol referring to Stefan.

Then she continued to say, "They are perfect for each other. I can tell. I always suspected that she had a crush on him and he is lost without her. They've been working together for a couple of years."

"So if they are so perfect for each other why haven't thy gotten together yet?" Kol asked.

"They just need a little push." Rebekah said gleefully.

Stefan rolled his eyes loudly.

Kol chuckled at him.

Then Kol said, "Alright little sister, I will make you deal."

"This should be good." Stefan said exasperated.

"I will back off if you get those two love birds together in two weeks." Kol said.

"Two weeks?" Rebekah asked appalled.

"Yes, if they are truly meant to be then that is as long as it should take. Do we have deal?" Kol asked waiting for her to shake his hand.

"You have to be serious Kol. If you still try to go after her I will burn your one of a kind Babe Ruth Special Edition baseball card."

"You wouldn't dare." He said shocked and slightly terrified.

"Try me." She said folding her arms determined.

Kol hesitated for a long moment. His Babe Ruth Card was one of his most prized possessions.

"Okay, fine if you set Bonnie and Elijah up by two Saturdays from now then I will back off."

Then they shook hands on it.

Rebekah had a satisfied smirk on her face. Stefan frowned.

Then Rebekah looked at Elijah and Bonnie dancing and smiled, "They are as good as together anyway."

Kol shrugged.

Then Rebekah spotted Finn and Sage finally sitting on their table.

"I better spend a little more time with the bride and groom before they go. Oh, maybe I can talk Sage into throwing the bouquet to Bonnie." She said sounding like a girl on a mission.

She then headed towards their direction.

Stefan took a long drink exasperated.

"This is going to be such a headache, if our company suffers for this so help me…"

"Relax Steffy." He said as he patted his shoulder.

Stefan glared at him.

"She's not going to mess with your precious company dynamics." Kol said.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Stefan asked weary.

"Because they are never going to get together I will make sure of that." Kol said.

"What about your precious baseball card? You know Rebekah never gives empty threats." Stefan reminded him.

"I know. Don't worry the Great Bambino is safe. The deal was if Rebekah can get them together in two weeks then I will back off. I didn't say anything about backing off before then. Now did I?" He said with an excited glimmer in his eye.

Stefan smiled pleased and said, "No you didn't. I am a witness so the verbal contract is valid."

Then Kol raised his glass and said, "To sabotaging my little sister."

Stefan clinked his class with Kol's and said, "I can drink to that."


End file.
